<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memory toys by purplefox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483603">Memory toys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox'>purplefox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick never thought he would find something that would bring back such amusing memories</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memory toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick didn’t always treat Tim to food but when he did. He moved on a budget. Not because he was cheap even though he was watching his expenses. Even when Bruce told him that he didn’t have to and Dick kept finding credit cards with his name on him that he certainly did not apply for. Bruce even got the pin number right the creep.</p><p>Dick took Tim out for things that were cheap simply because it was fun and because there were certain things you just couldn’t do around Alfred. Dick had certainly slackened thing for those that came after him but if one thought that it was easy getting junk around Alfred and Bruce they could certainly think again.</p><p>Although Dick did have some fond memories of his time as Robin. When he had to plead and beg Bruce to just stop the car for five minutes because if Dick didn’t eat something he was seriously going to die. An exaggeration of course but some days Bruce gave in and Gotham citizens were treated to a rather hilarious sight.</p><p>Robin at a fast food place and the Batmobile parked somewhere close. Sometimes Batman came in but that had been so rare. The first time they had pulled into the drive in the worker almost fainted. Those were good times. Hilarious times because when Dick used to order he always ordered extra.</p><p>Bruce could front all he liked but he always stole Dick’s fries when he was driving. Those were some good days. Dick stretched in his seat as he eyed the MacDonald’s. He was treating and he let Tim pick which place they were going to get unhealthy food.</p><p>“I didn’t expect you to actually get the kids meal Dick.” Tim handed him the trays before he sat down with a sigh. “I’ll have to stop at my place before we head back to the manor. Alfred’s gonna smell the crumbs of this isn’t he?” he slipped his hand into his bag of food and sighed. “So worth it. I miss the nights you used to show up with the Flash and burgers.”</p><p>“Good times.” Dick chuckled. “Train hopping. Burgers and gossip.” He removed his sauces before he paused. “Don’t tell Bruce. I mean… about Wally.”</p><p>“You think he doesn’t know?” Tim rested his elbow on the table as he removed his sandwiches. “This is Bruce.”</p><p>“Yeah but him knowing is different from someone telling him.” Dick flicked Tim with one of his fries for the sass. “Hm?” His bag had slipped open and something had come sliding on out. Dick’s eyes lit up in glee.</p><p>“What’s that?” Tim frowned before he grabbed the toy that had slid out. “What the hell? Is this legal?” Dick snatched back the toy with a laugh as he ripped the bag open so he could explore it properly. “Gotham is something else.”</p><p>“I think technically it’s legally.” Dick admitted as he smoothed his fingers over the toy. He couldn’t wait to take it back to the manor. “This.” He held up the toy Batman. “Is one of the older suits.” He was unable to muffle his grin properly. “So considering that this particular suit is about… more than ten years old?” He laughed and Tim rolled his eyes. “Come on! It’s cute. I can’t wait to put it in the cave.”</p><p>“You just like testing Bruce.” Tim shoved a handful of fries in his mouth. “But knowing you. I thought you would keep it on your bedside table.”</p><p>“I don’t know why you don’t think I won’t.” Dick grinned. “That’s why I’m going to slip up to the counter and see how many of these I can get. I wonder if there are any Superman ones? Diana? Hell think there is a Lantern? The entire League? Old costumes of course.” Dick snickered.</p><p>“Oh my god.” Tim groaned before he pulled out his phone. “I wonder if Metropolis has this madness too.”</p><p>“Asking Conner?” Dick asked as he toyed with the Batman’s cape. “Well it’s not accurate but it’s the right one.” He laughed as he eyed the belt. “This is cute.”</p><p>“I think this breaks a law somewhere.” Tim muttered. “Gotham. Seriously.”</p><p>X</p><p>“What is this.” Bruce had not found it right away but to give him some slack he hadn’t exactly been thinking about what things Dick placed on his night table. Dick rolled over and buried his face in Bruce’s pillow. “Dick.” Bruce growled as his hand settled on Dick’s lower back. “Where did you get this?”</p><p>“I wonder where.” Dick laughed before Bruce pushed down just a bit harder. He laughed into the pillow before he raised his head. “When I took Tim out for some burgers they were giving these out. Cute huh?” He reached back to pry the Batman away from Bruce but Bruce refused to let go. “They got most of the suit right too.”</p><p>“You would find something like this amusing.” Bruce turned the toy over for a few moments before he tsked and tossed it back onto the night table. Dick laughed until Bruce’s hands slid along his hips until Bruce could get a good grip and flip him. Now this was what he liked. He stroked his fingers up Bruce’s naked chest before he smiled.</p><p> “It doesn’t come with a Robin. Isn’t that sad?” Bruce’s long tired sigh before he lowered his head to Dick’s chest made him snicker. “Bruce.” He said softly. “Isn’t it cute? Although the boots belt and cowl are ridiculously inaccurate. It’s good enough for a cheap toy though.”</p><p>“I’ll seriously have to look into this.” Bruce raised his head to look at his night stand. “And just how many of those things have you bought Dick. Just how long will I be running into them?” Dick snickered as Bruce mouthed his chest. “I better not find any at the league. Or the car.”</p><p>“Like I would do that.” Dick grinned. “I found it cute. Pity there is no Nightwing or Robins. Defender of the night and kids small nuggets and friends.” Bruce snorted and Dick threaded his hands through Bruce’s short hair. “It’s cute Bruce. Reminds me of old times.” He drew Bruce down into a soft slow kiss. Bruce’s hands slid up a bit before they hooked into his boxers. “It’s cute isn’t it?” He breathed. “Let me keep them?”</p><p>“Them.” Bruce paused the kiss. “How many are they?” He growled when Dick just laughed and kissed him again. And then again. Bruce would remember later but he was certainly distracted now.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This oneshot was inspired by me happening to get a batman toy in a meal i bought when i ordered the wrong thing. </p><p>Me: I want the nugget special... *got the kid one with a toy* I saw the Batman and the Irony of it!! I love it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>